the_chippy_cooprationfandomcom-20200216-history
David Peace
David Peace is The Chippy Cooperation's founder. He is known for his talent with Pokemon Hacks and pretty good with game development. David's Background In the past, David used to be like a different person - rather childish and couldn't really keep up with new things. When he left his old school, Leasowes, for another school called Flash Ley, he was bullied to the extent of near suicide - his teachers hated him and hit him. His life was going downhill, which changed him to be emotionless, but still was comedic. He then moved to Weston Road, where he made a lot more friends. This is where he met Josh Cook, Jake Bassett and Leo-Roy Willetts. They have helped David get back on his feet. David then founded The Chippy Cooperation. He hasn't gone back since. David enjoys playing card games like Yu-Gi-Oh and Vanguard, and plays them in a club at his school. He also has a rather unique hobby - collecting Video Games and Anime. His entire room consists of displays of many game consoles - from the Atari 600XL to the SEGA Dreamcast. This hobby is David's entire life - he has never swayed from his objective of having every game console that has ever existed, and has carried on trying to fulfill it it ever since he was just 3 years old. David has many talents, ROM Hacking being one of his best, 2nd to Video Games. In video games, David has amazing skill in Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, David has been beaten a measly 7 times, and in Pokemon, he almost won the VGC 2014 UK Nationals. In a nutshell, he is godly. His knowledge is also a redeeming feature. He is capable of absorbing information easily, and as such, is a fast learner. Oh, and he can't keep up with his own brain when writing, making his writing very scruffy and hard to read at a glance. His imagination is also very vivid. David suffers from many permanent conditions, such as Autism ASC. He also suffers from a permanent Osgood-Schlatters disease, an extreme case at that. He will never be able to straighten his legs, nor jump and run. David has been through a lot in his life. He has not only been the victim of bullying as stated before, but also has had many important people in his life either betray or die on him. His grandmother died when he was around 10, and a year after that his dad had died. In mid 2014, David's 3rd cat, Evie had a litter of 3 kittens, but she couldn't give milk. By the time he noticed this, it was too late, and 2 of them died. David was forced to bring up the last kitten himself, which ended up overheating on a heat mat, and died in the night. David keeps blaming himself for this, and has never gotten over it. In February 2015, his nephew's daughter was born dead. David hates sporty things. Football is one of his most hated sports. He doesn't see the point, saying 'What's the point in kicking a ball around for 90 mins? It's pointless and a waste of energy. Why are they even paid so much?'. In fact, he sways away from everything to do with football, shielding his eyes when seeing a football (Or light and anything to do with Boku no Pico). Oh, and he hates going outside. Really. He may as well be albino. David is intensely into Pokemon and Metroid, and that explains why there are so many Pokemon ROM Hacks on TCC - he makes all of 'em! His favorite Pokemon is Mega Aerodactyl, and his favorite Metroid Character is Ridley and Kraid! David's favorite video game is Mega Man II - one of the best games of all time (In his and AVGN's opinion). He has only ever completed it once, and aims to do it a second time on the original console. When David created the MIYUKI.ISO Series, the way the story was written has some very deep reasoning in it. The characters all represent parts of himself. MIYUKI.ISO and KAGAMI.ISO represent his anger and negative feelings. Konata Izumi represents how much he wants a relationship (And his type of woman. Seriously.). Tsukasa Hiragi represents his will to live and his way of explaining things. It's not just the characters either. The deaths actually represent the feelings he felt when he was going through bad times at school (He is only just starting to recover), and they are his way of venting things out. On top of that, many parts of the stories were inspired from other creepypastas and his favorites games. MIYUKI.ISO...is a manifestation of David's feelings. The Afterlife Space in Lucky Star RAvish Romance Beta shows how David actually sees the world. His ASC is very extreme, and thus, he sees the world in a warped way. Jobs at TCC Pretty much everything... *Job Application Evaluation *ROM Hack Evaluation *Page Management (90% of Pages) *Downloads *Development of many TCC Hacks *Official Website Management *Idea Evaluation *Advertising *Animation Management *Managing the network *Everything else Hacks and Games made/being made by David *Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *SMW2 Yoshi's Island SNES Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Pokemon Ancient Gold *Pokemon XD - Shadow Rising *Super Smash Bros Brawl Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Pokemon Nativity *Pokemon Ruby e *Pokemon Emerald e *Pokemon FireRed e *Pokemon Ruby Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Heaven's Lost Property Shooter *Nitro X *Buster Blader *Birdman Joe *MIYUKI.ISO The Game The COO'S many Gamer Names On the internet, David Peace is a mysterious person. Very few people even know his gender due to being so closed off. If they're lucky, you may get through and get to know him. Even the way the COO talks can make people question his gender and even identity. *Excalibur *Yuki Kanno *[ ] *The Blank *Chippy *Chippy2000 *Chippy2001 *That Guy *Shiro Blank *Yami Ru Quotes *''"Quick question: When was the last time you played a game that you had fun with?"'' *''"Rules to me are illusions set by a selfish idiot. What's forbidden is what man doesn't want to see. People are selfish. Once people realize this, they will realize how stupid they are."'' *''"I don't understand shooter games. All it is...is shooting people, and listening to racist 6 year olds swear like crazy. What's the fun in it, why are there so many and why are they so popular?"'' *''"There's always one strategy in every game, and that's that you can win a game without actually trying. Interesting, eh?"'' *'Don't assume.' Trivia *David's favorite villain in gaming is Giygas from Earthbound because of how mysterious and creepy he is. The theory that Earthbound is about Ness growing up also contributes to this. *David has lived in 6 different houses in his life. *David has 4 cats. He's a cat person. *David has been to 7 different schools. *Ironically, David is a massive Nintendo fan, which most Microsoft fans frown upon - he works with Microsoft! *David likes anime as a hobby, and has a very big obsession with Video Games. *David's favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. Melee. *David's favorite game series is Super Smash Bros., with Pokemon coming second.